At the Halloween Dance
by FMAwrath
Summary: Haku finds a way into the world of the living for just one night and finds Chihiro. what will happen? Who will get the last dance? I don't know. I think it might be a lemon. read and review please!
1. the begining

-Any thing you see in ( ) are my little notes. There will be things misspelled and bad grammar so read at your own risk. I will not be liable for any lose of hair, beating head on computer ect. Please don't kill me –cries and slits wrists in corner-

It was five years after Chihiro had been to the spirit world and worked for Yubaba. She was now back in the world of the living, while Haku was left in the spirit world. Over the five years Haku had forced Yubaba let people keep their real names and work if they wanted to. But over the five years one thing never left his mind not for a second was Chihiro. She would be in high school now. The more Haku thought of Chihiro the more he wanted to see her again. If only he could find a way. Then the idea came to him like lightning (he ran into a poll). He knew how he could see Chihiro again he would just have to wait until tomorrow night to see her.

It was October 30 and Chihiro was getting the fair grounds ready for tomorrow night. Everyone was so excited for the big Halloween festival. The girls were even more excited for the big dance at midnight. Chihiro was not as excited as the other girls because the one guy she wanted to dance with would not be there. (I hope you all know who it is if you don't then go watch the movie).

It was getting late and everyone went home. Chihiro's friend Sakura (no not the one from naruto or any other show I just can't think of names very well) came running up to her.

"Come on Chihiro it is getting late lets go home." Sakura said while pulling on Chihiro's arm.

"Fine I'm coming now stop pulling on my arm!" and the two girls ran off.

"Chihiro what is wrong you look so sad?" Sakura said as the two left the fair grounds.

"It's nothing really." said Chihiro trying to avoided the question.

Sakura stopped and said, "It's about the dance isn't it? Come on like ten guys have asked you to go with them already why don't you just go with one of them."

"I can't!" Chihiro almost yelled, "because…." And her voice trailed off.

"Because why? Come on Chihiro you never tell me why you won't go with any of the guys. Or maybe it is because you have a crush on me and you are too scared to tell me."

"t-That's not it!" Chihiro's face going pink, "It is just I am waiting for someone and I don't know if they will come or not."

"So romantic! I wish I had someone like that." Sakura said eyes drifting off into space.

"Come on lets go home already please." Chihiro said trying to get off the topic.

Sakura pouted, "Fine have it your way. Let's go." And with that the two girls finally went home. (They lived beside each other).

Chihiro could not sleep that night her head was too full of Haku (I think she might be love sick no?). It was now morning and the fair grounds still needed to be finished for tonight's festival. So Chihiro got up early and headed down to the fair grounds to finish getting the food, tents, and games up and ready.


	2. the meeting

It was around lunch when everything was ready for the festival. Chihiro and Sakura went back to Chihiro's place to change into their kimonos (they are wearing kimonos because I like kimonos). They got back to the festival around supper time supper time. The fair ground looked amazing with all the different tents, smells of all the food, noise of people as they walked about, and the colored paper lamps. Chihiro and Sakura walked about in a daze and went to all the pretty stalls.

Haku walked across what was normally a river to the entrance to the world of the living world (it looked like a train station). Haku let out a sigh, "I hope this works." He said as he walked threw to the other side when he came out he look like he always did… he was human….but only for tonight because it was Halloween. As Haku walked on he saw lights of the festival in the distance and decided to head in that direction to try and find Chihiro.

Haku walked onto the fair grounds and walked among the stalls. As he kept walking he noticed that a lot of girls were looking at him. (I think they might like him). He kept walking trying to ignore them and find Chihiro. Chihiro was wandering around the by the village temple she was alone because Sakura went off with some guy from school. (I think she might be a bit of a slut but hey what do I know). So there Chihiro was sitting at the temple waiting for the fire works to start because once they were done the dance would start.

Haku walked up to the temple to see if he could get a better view of things and he came to the top of the hill he saw Chihiro sitting in a pink flower kimono staring off into deep space. When he saw her there he didn't know what to do. On one side he wanted to run up to and take her into a warm embrace and never let her go and on the other hand he didn't want to scare her incase she didn't remember him. So he walked up and sat down beside her and said with a smile, "you know I am looking for a girl she is a complete klutz do you know where I could find her?" Chihiro turned and looked at Haku and then jumped up and threw herself into his arms crying.

"Shhhhhhh, what is with the tears I thought this was a festival not a funeral." Haku said while whipping the tears out of Chihiro's eyes. She looked up at hake's face and smiled and then buried her face back into his chest and started to cry again and all Haku could make out from what she was saying was, 'I missed you so much.' And 'why did you not come sooner?'

Chihiro looked up and Haku once more and this time didn't buried her face in his chest again.

Haku looked and her and said with a kind smile, "all better?" Chihiro gave a nod and looked at Haku.

"H-how did you get here and why are you solid?" Chihiro said.

Haku laughed and said, "It's Halloween the day the dead walk with the living that is why I'm solid and for the why I am here. I am here because I wanted to see you, I've missed you so much Chihiro."

Chihiro smiled and said, "I've missed you to Haku." And with that Haku put one of his hands on Chihiro's back and pulled her up to his face and kissed her soft cherry lips.

There was a bang and bright lights in the sky behind the two as they sat in a warm and loving embrace. Chihiro looked up and her face lit up.

"Look Haku the fire works have started." Chihiro said now looking up at the sky.

Haku looking at Chihiro said, "Beautiful."

"It is. The guys did a really good job didn't they." Chihiro said as another firework went off.

"I was talking about you, but the fire works are also pretty." Haku said as his face went red.

Chihiro's went as red as one of the fire works and said, "thank you Haku." And with that she pecked him on the cheek. The fire works finished and everyone cheered. And Haku and Chihiro headed back down to the fair grounds.


End file.
